


Something a lil sexy

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David cooks and Patrick loves it, M/M, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, early morning riding, post dinner blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick wants to show David just how appreciative he is of the dinner David made.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Something a lil sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> TINN DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE STUFF WITHOUT RUNNING TO YOU ABOUT IT OMGGGGG
> 
> but also happy birthday babe you’re 1 in a million. Thanks for all you do and for listening to allllll my rants even though you know absolutely nothing about astrology and literally don’t care when people say David ISNT a cancer. I care enough for the two of us. 
> 
> Also barf why am I being nice. We’re both awful and that’s preferred. 
> 
> I hate you bye (jk ilu)

“Five more minutes,” Patrick muttered to himself as he checked the time on his phone. Five minutes and then he could close the store and go home to  _ David  _ who had the day off and had texted Patrick throughout the day about his activities. 

The November chill had settled in Schitt’s Creek, which meant that David had spent his day off cuddled in a fuzzy sweater and the thick blanket they had recently pulled out of the closet for the couch while watching movies all day. Patrick was jealous and missed his husband and couldn’t wait until he was home and could join him. 

He went through closing in a haze and he could feel the joy bubbling in him as he walked up to the front door of the cottage. 

When he opened the door, he wrinkled his nose at the smell that hit him. It wasn’t one of David’s carefully selected, fall themed candles. It smelled different, but  _ amazing.  _ He found David in the kitchen, wearing the Blue Jays sweater Patrick received from his parents the previous Christmas and an apron as he stirred something in their dutch oven. 

“Hey, honey,” David called out. “There’s wine on the island.”

Patrick walked past the island counter; that could wait. 

“Smells good,” He said as he wrapped his arms around David’s middle and nosed along David’s shoulder. “See you’re wearing my sweater.”

“Missed you,” David whispered in response. Patrick could feel David’s shoulders tense underneath his chin. “Sorry, I didn’t take the splashback from the bolognese into consideration.”

“Lucky for you I like my house sweaters more lived in,” Patrick pressed a kiss behind David’s ear. “I’m going to go change.”

One of David’s hands wrapped around Patrick’s wrist where it had settled right over David’s belly. “Wait.”

David turned off the stove and Patrick loosened his grip on David so David could turn around in his arms. 

“Welcome home,” David murmured. Patrick tilted his chin up for a kiss and he sighed into it. Kissing David after a day away was one of Patrick’s favorite types of kisses. It was a sweet homecoming and being away from David for the day was almost worth it, just for these kisses alone. 

“Thanks for making dinner, David,” Patrick murmured right back.

“I think dinner’s actually going to be edible this time,” David crooked an eyebrow at him. “Much better than that pot roast from last week.”

Patrick really fought to keep back the grimace, but his lips twisted into an ugly formation at the memory. David had been distraught and even the pizza they ordered hadn’t been enough to quiet David’s embarrassed grumbling. 

“Yeah, that was bad,” Patrick said. He kissed David one more time and then broke away from David’s embrace. “I’m going to go change.”

“Okay, but hurry though because I just need to mix in the pasta and the last of the butter and then it’ll be ready,” David nudged Patrick further away. 

Patrick changed as quickly as he could. He pulled on his softest henley, optimal for cuddling on the couch and made his way downstairs just as David was placing two bowls down on the kitchen table. 

“It smells amazing,” Patrick said as he grabbed the wine from the kitchen island. 

“I followed that Food and Wine recipe your mom sent us. Like, followed the  _ entire  _ thing. Read it twice before I started,” David accepted his glass and they sat down. There was a plate of garlic bread on the table and after taking his first sauce soaked bite from his slice, he couldn’t decide if he should have as many servings as he could, or keep it light so he could  _ vigorously  _ thank his husband later. 

“David,” Patrick moaned at his first bite of the pasta itself. 

“Shh,” David held up a finger. His eyes were closed and yet tilted to the ceiling; his bottom lip pouted out just slightly. Patrick knew that face. That was his  _ ‘I need a moment because this tastes so good’  _ face. 

“It’s so good,” Patrick continued anyway. 

“Patrick, I love you, but this is one of those dinners where it’s so good that I physically cannot talk while I eat it,” David patted Patrick’s hand. “But thank you.”

They ate in silence and before Patrick could get up to get more, David was up and grabbing their bowls to refill. 

*

“I miss the days where I could eat two bowls of pasta and then still be able to fuck,” David said as he pushed himself off of Patrick. Patrick wrinkled his nose at the chill that replaced where David had laid on top of him. “I’ll be back.”

Patrick pulled the blankets over his body and snuggled down into them. Definitely Maybe was playing on the tv, David had chosen it after winning the post dinner, pre movie coin toss. He was distracted by Elizabeth Banks’ haircut when David came back into the living room. 

“Move the blanket,” David rushed back onto the couch when Patrick lifted the blanket, tucking himself around Patrick. David’s hands were cold as they settled beneath his sweater. 

“David!” Patrick gasped. 

“Sorry honey,” David didn’t move his hands though and Patrick tilted his head just slightly so David could burrow further into the side of Patrick’s neck.

Patrick pulled the blanket tighter around David’s back and up to the nape of his neck. 

David’s fingertips tickled Patrick’s skin as they skimmed over him. The movie played on as they lay together. Patrick held David as his breathing slowed and Patrick was contemplating his own nap when David shifted on top of him.

“You know what I was thinking about earlier?” David murmured.

“Hmm?” Patrick’s eyes were closed. He raked his fingers through David’s hair; he had no idea what was happening in the movie. 

“That trip we took to Nova Scotia,” David shifted his head until his lips were right next to Patrick’s ear. Patrick opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at his husband.

“That was a good trip,” Patrick ran a fingertip along the shell of David’s ear, he paused at his earlobe. “Is that what inspired the bolognese?”

David chuckled lightly. “I didn’t burn it this time though.”

“That was only because I couldn't keep my hands off of you,” Patrick countered. “The wine and cheese we had for dinner that night was worth losing the pasta.”

“Okay, that’s a little extreme,” David scoffed. Patrick just hummed and slipped his finger underneath David’s chin. 

“Should I go grab the rest of the bottle of wine to recreate the evening?” Patrick asked before he tilted David’s chin so he could give David a chaste kiss. “I think we had a bottle and a half that night?”

“Maybe in a bit,” David murmured as he shifted and then pursed his lips. Patrick kissed him obligingly. 

“We also had a lot of sex that weekend,” Patrick kissed David again. Then one more time. 

“You were insatiable,” David murmured, his lips ghosted along Patrick’s. 

“How could I not be?” Patrick kissed him harder, with more intent. He shifted until he could press David into the back of the couch. 

David’s fingers brushed up Patrick’s side and Patrick was already getting too hot between his sweater, the blanket, and the desire pooling low in his gut as David’s tongue teased his bottom lip.

Even though they probably shouldn’t fuck after two bowls of pasta, Patrick figured they could do  _ other,  _ just as fun stuff. Without ruining the integrity of any pieces of furniture. 

He pushed at the blanket. It got caught between their knees and David huffed as he pulled away from Patrick, who watched as David pushed himself into a sitting position. 

“Gonna get rid of the blanket,” David gave him that soft, half smirk that Patrick would never get enough of. He untangled the blanket from Patrick’s legs and threw it to the ground. “Come here.”

Patrick followed the movements as David pulled him by the wrists until he was sitting up. David let go of him to tug at the bottom of Patrick’s sweater. 

“I thought you were too full from the pasta,” Patrick teased as he raised his hands. The sweater caught on his head and he laughed when David flicked his nipple. 

“You’re insufferable,” David yanked the sweater over Patrick’s head. The undershirt followed. “You wanna suck my dick or not? Cause I can go upstairs and go to sleep.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought that the person who was doing the undressing was usually the one rearing to suck the other person dick,” Patrick reached out for David who sighed and turned away. “No, come back.”

“Let me suck your dick, David,” Patrick pulled David back to the couch. He slipped his hands into the waistband of David’s joggers. “You did so much today, with dinner. On your day off. Let me take care of you.”

“I mean, if you insist,” That relaxed smirk was back. David sat back on the couch after Patrick pulled his sweats and boxer briefs to his mid thighs. “A blow job and doing the dishes would be a very nice way to thank me.”

Patrick ran his hands up David’s thighs. He ignored the dishes comment and instead stared at where David’s cocked was peeking out from underneath the sweater. 

“I want you naked. Let’s get you naked?” Patrick tapped along the line where the sweater met his skin. 

Their movements were clumsy, the both of them were still waking up from their almost naps, but they worked together to get David undressed quickly. And with minimal injuries. Patrick had David’s cock in his hand, and was about to lean in to take it into his mouth when he paused. 

Patrick let go of David and stripped quickly. He knew how this was going to go, how it always went. He’d start to suck David’s cock and it would release something inside him that would make him overheated, insatiable, and desperate to come. 

Might as well be prepared. 

David’s hand wrapped around the back of Patrick’s head as Patrick licked the head of David’s cock and sucked it gently into his mouth. David was half-hard on Patrick’s tongue. 

Patrick felt the swoop low in his belly. Patrick’s favorite part of sucking David’s cock was feeling David get harder in his mouth, in his hand as Patrick sucked and touched him. He ran a finger tip along David’s balls as he took him deeper into his mouth and held him there. 

He ran his hands up David’s legs as he waited, swiped his tongue along the underside of David’s cock as he grew harder. 

David gave a breathy whine when Patrick pulled off slow and just a hint sloppy. That was another of Patrick’s favorite parts , when his husband let out little sounds of pleasure. Little sounds that he couldn’t hold back, didn’t even realize he was releasing. 

“Patrick,” David whispered. Patrick stroked his hand over David’s hard cock as he looked up at his husband. David was already biting his bottom lip, eyes wild and the need to get him off clawed up Patrick’s spine. 

“Yes, David?” Patrick ran his thumb over the end of David’s cock. He gasped and shuddered. Patrick took him back into his mouth. 

“Patrick.”

David shook underneath him as Patrick sucked him. Patrick loves this, actively enjoys having David in his mouth, but he wants more. He pulled off and ran a hand over David’s spit-slick cock. It was too soon after dinner to have David inside him, and he was already getting too hard to put off his orgasm for much longer. 

“Tomorrow morning, I wanna ride you,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse from taking David deep in his throat. “Can I? Tomorrow morning?”

“How about now?” David’s hand joined Patrick’s, closing over Patrick’s hand so they were stroking him together. “Could you go now?”

“Not with that dinner. Hasn’t been long enough,” Patrick said. “But tomorrow, can I?”

“Keep sucking my cock and I’ll let you ride me tomorrow.”

It didn’t take long for David to come down Patrick’s throat and for Patrick to follow soon after. 

*

The next morning, Patrick woke up to an earlier alarm. They were closed today, but he loved how huffy David got in the morning, especially when woken up just slightly earlier than he needed to be. 

“David,” Patrick whispered. He wiggled up behind his husband until his front was flush to David’s back. “David?”

Patrick scratched lightly at David’s hip. His skin was warm from sleep and soft from the new body butter they were selling. 

“Honey, wake up,” Patrick said. He bit at David’s earlobe. 

“No,” David wiggled down deeper into the bed. 

“Time to wake up, David,” Patrick whispered. 

“We don’t have to open the store today,” David turned onto his stomach, his arms tucked underneath the pillow. “Go back to sleep.”

Patrick bit his lip as he moved to straddle his husband's thighs. 

“But David,” Patrick whispered. He walked his fingers up David’s back. “David, I’m ready to cash in on my request from last night.”

He felt David’s breath hitch beneath his fingers. 

“The one where I ride you,” Patrick supplied. 

“Yeah, I remember,” David murmured. “So, just to be clear, you want me to choose between sex and sleep?”

Patrick grabbed the hand that David reached back. 

“Yes,” Patrick confirmed. 

“Ugh, get off of me,” David turned over once Patrick was on the bed. “Fine, but you’re going to do all the work.”

David held his hands up. “Now, undress me, please.”

“Can you be a little bossier?” Patrick asked. He pulled David up until he was sitting. “I think that would really do it for me right now.”

“Take my clothes off, Patrick,” David said, voice still hoarse from sleep. “You can’t ride me if we’re still wearing clothes.”

Patrick pulled off David’s sweater and watched in appreciation as David laid back, bare chested. David lifted his hips, eyebrow cocked in question. 

Patrick cocked one back and awaited his next instruction. 

“Be good and take off my pants.”

Those came off too and David pressed a bare foot to Patrick’s thigh. 

“Get undressed,” David nodded towards the side of the bed. “Stand up and undress, wanna watch you.”

Patrick stood up.

“Shirt off first,” David instructed. Patrick pulled his shirt off and threw it towards the hamper. 

“Socks.”

Patrick pulled the right one off, then the left. 

“Sweats?” Patrick asked. He was eager. He wanted to take David’s cock into his mouth, get it nice and wet and hard until David was shaking. 

“Just your sweats,” David was doing that cool, calm, unaffected thing that drove Patrick  _ wild.  _

Those went too, and Patrick stood in his boxer briefs as David looked at him. David’s eyes still had a hint of sleep haze, but his lips were quirked into a half smirk as he lazily stroked himself. 

“Okay, so, you want to tell me about how you were so desperate last night for my cock, that you set an alarm for,” Patrick watched guiltily as his husband looked at the alarm clock on Patrick’s bedside table. “Patrick! An hour earlier than you normally do.”

“I think you got it all,” Patrick said. He toyed with the band of his underwear as he waited for David. 

“I should go back to sleep,” David’s hand picked up speed. “I should make you wait there while I go back to sleep and have you wake me up in an hour.”

Patrick was torn between hating the idea and completely loving it. It would be awful to wait, but David telling him to wait would feel very, very good and would make everything just  _ fuck— _

“David?” Patrick asked. 

“Touch yourself over your briefs. Tease yourself.”

Patrick bit back a groan as he ran a finger along his hardening cock, the sensation was damped by the fabric, but Patrick was enthralled by the way David was staring at Patrick’s hand, as he teased himself slowly, deliberately. 

David was hard, and Patrick wanted him in his mouth so desperately. Mouth, then hole. Patrick reminded himself.  _ Mouth, then hole.  _

“You look so hard, honey,” David breathed. His hand picked up speed. “Hands off.”

Patrick let his hand fall to his side. 

“Can I,” Patrick cleared his throat. “Can I suck your cock?”

David’s mouth quirked into a smirk. 

“You wanna suck my cock?” David asked. Patrick nodded. “Well, you’re not going to.”

Patrick whimpered. “But I–”

“You woke me up an hour too early,” David cut him off. “So that means, you don’t get to do everything you want.”

Patrick bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the way his cock was aching now. There was something about being denied while David had a glint in his eye that did something to Patrick. 

He wanted David’s cock in his mouth, wanted it as badly as he wanted to ride him, which was desperately. And David knew that. 

Patrick would bet money that David had formed a half plan for that later. Maybe David would surprise Patrick with it later on in the day. Maybe when Patrick least expected it, David would smile at him, unbutton his pants and pull out his cock and tell Patrick to suck. 

“Take off your briefs.”

Patrick moved quickly. 

“Prep yourself,” David nodded towards the bedside table. 

Patrick grabbed the lube from the top of the table and looked around. He wasn’t sure what position would be—

“In the bathroom,” David tilted his head at him. “Want you to go in there, all by yourself and finger yourself open.”

When Patrick came out of the bathroom, David had his eyes closed. He was still lazily stroking himself.

“You ready?” David asked, eyes still closed. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed. He was ready. Beyond ready. 

“Come on, Patrick,” David opened his eyes. They were dark with desire and Patrick took quick strides to the bed. 

Patrick swung his leg over David’s thighs. David’s cock was slick when he finally got his hand around it.  _ Thank god for multiple bottles of lube.  _

“Come on, honey,” David gripped Patrick’s hip as Patrick shifted over his cock. Patrick lined David’s cock with his hole and sunk down slowly. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as David filled him. 

“You love being full of my cock,” David said. It wasn’t a question. It was a fact and Patrick whimpered as he bottomed out. 

“David,” Patrick whispered. He began to move, to fuck himself on David’s cock slowly. 

David’s hands were firm on Patrick’s hips as he urged him on. 

“How does it feel?” David asked. The  _ ‘good’  _ was caught in the back of Patrick’s throat. “To finally have my cock inside you after wanting it all night?”

Patrick whimpered as he picked up his pace. David’s cock was so deep inside him and it was good, so good. 

He couldn’t focus on anything beyond David’s cock in his ass. There was something lacking though. Patrick leaned forward and placed his hands on David’s chest as he rode him. David’s hands settled on top of his and he knew what he needed. 

Patrick grabbed one of David’s hands and brought it up to his mouth. He licked the tip of David’s index and middle fingers before he sucked them into his mouth. 

“Oh my god, fuck,” David cried as Patrick ran his tongue between them. “You were so desperate to have me in both holes.”

Patrick was so close to coming. He was full of David and David’s words zapped his skin as they rained on him. 

“Touch yourself,” David panted. “Wanna watch you come all over me.”

“Ffff–” Patrick’s curse was muffled by David’s fingers. 

He removed one shaky hand off David’s chest and whimpered as he wrapped it around his own neglected cock. 

“You’re beautiful,” David whispered. Patrick’s eyes were trained on David’s and he was  _ so close.  _

His orgasm was right there. He was strung out on a tightrope, shaking on David’s cock, sucking on his fingers as if they were David’s cock, and stroking his own cock quickly. 

“You gonna come all over us? Get us all dirty?” David removed his free hand off Patrick’s and landed a solid smack on Patrick’s ass. 

Patrick came with a shout and David followed quickly. 

He lifted himself off David’s cock and groaned as he laid down next to him and stretched his legs. David pulled him in close to his side and traced lazy designs over Patrick’s skin. 

“Mmm,” David hummed. Patrick blinked slowly as David peppered kisses over Patrick’s forehead. “That was so good.”

Patrick just nodded, still at a loss for words. 

“So good that I think I deserve to nap while you wash the sheets.”

Patrick slapped a hand down onto David’s chest. 

“I’m kidding,” David murmured. David’s grip tightened on Patrick. “Let’s clean up and then we’ll take a nap before breakfast. Together.”

“That sounds better,” Patrick murmured. Neither of them moved. 

“You will be making breakfast though,” David drawled. His voice was already a touch slower. “Since you woke me up too early.”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered. “Hey, looks like you didn’t have to choose between sex and sleep.”

David snored back at him in response. 


End file.
